carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Horton11
Hi! I finally joined your wiki, although I don't have much time these days. nyway, what are those badges and points??--George the Greek (talk) 11:45, December 5, 2012 (UTC) THey are for doing certain edits and requirements (such as x days consecutively or 25 edits). HORTON11: • 14:04, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Do they have any other imprtance?--George the Greek (talk) 22:52, December 6, 2012 (UTC) None right now, but we could find a way to use them in Brunant. HORTON11: • 13:35, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'm available now on chat, we can talk. Happy65 15:27, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I haven't been active here for a good long while, but since I've had a lot of free time lately I thought I might get back into the swing of things and return to working on the wiki. It's come a long way since I left. As a start, could I take control of theFree Liberal Party, Eric Peitersson, and Drenthe Parish pages, since I worked with these prior to my absence. Matt (talk) 18:07, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Great, and welcome back! Yes, feel free to take control of the pages again. And if you're interested in working on military stuff, I started doing work on the Royal Guard's history, so you could take a look at that. HORTON11: • 21:00, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, thanks. Matt (talk) 22:02, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Firearms Legislation Hey, do you think you could take a look and vote on my proposed firearms regulation bill in Congress? Matt (talk) 22:24, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Three Issues *Immigration to Brunant: In the Demographics page it is referred that there are several Spanish, Turkish and Croatian immigrants. Well, it doesn't sound that realistic for these countries to have immigrants in the 21st century. We could instead have immigrants from Sub-Saharan Africa (e.g. Nieria, Congo), Armenia and other "problematic" countries (even some Greek emigres). Also, we should change the "great immigration period" from 2006-2011 to 1999/2000-2011. *Brunanter diaspora: shall we write something about overseas Brunanters? For example in Lovia (there is a page about that in Wikination), the Netherlands or the USA. Actually, Brunanters would leave our country only in the 20th century. *We should do something about the categories. There are only a few of them, so we should create new and add all articles. Let's begin with "Living person"/"Dead person". --George the Greek (talk) 11:28, December 12, 2012 (UTC) *Well Many Turkish are coming to Europe (the EU) and I figured that with the recession we would get some Spanish. But we could add Greeks and Subsaharan immigrants as well, though right now it's MENA immigrants who form the largest percentage *I guess we could do that. I don't know 20th century immigration patterns to well, but we can assume that in the first 30 years many would go to the US, and in the last 20-30 to larger EU nations. *We should, it's about time. HORTON11: • 14:12, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Well, you're right about the Turkish (I forgot how many of them live in Germany, Denmark etc.) Anyway, I'm gonna reduce the Spanish and add some Africans.--George the Greek (talk) 15:24, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, do that. But isn't there significant immigration from people in Eastern Europe (from wars and economic reasons). HORTON11: • 15:30, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Picture Can you delete the photo I just uploaded? I didn't mean to upload this.--George the Greek (talk) 14:19, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Done. Plus it did seem more like a Southern U.S. than mediterranean building. HORTON11: • 14:23, December 14, 2012 (UTC) No matter what, I wanted it as a Masonic Temple. I hope you like the ne one.--George the Greek (talk) 14:26, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Of course. Though I'll have to read all the "updates" first. 77topaz (talk) 22:14, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, please do. HORTON11: • 22:23, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Transfer Request I would like to request a move for your FC Caltrava player, Stefan El-Zein to move to FC Willemstad. We will pay a transfer fee of $3,000,000 for your wonderful talent and he will have a first team place. We will make a good page for him on this wiki since he has no page on this wiki. He will move to our club on January 1, 2013. Happy65 10:40, December 16, 2012 (UTC) $3 million is fine. When he came to Lovia, it was to play with the country's best team, but if the league's inactive, what's the point? But don't forget to change the info in Lovia. HORTON11: • 12:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I will change the info! Transfer complete. Happy65 16:55, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Request Could you translate to Dutch all the books of Lodewijk van't Kirk?? Just write them in brackets, next to the English titles.--George the Greek (talk) 14:09, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'll try. HORTON11: • 14:12, December 18, 2012 (UTC) May I do? I am native-Dutch. Wabba The I (talk) 14:17, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Wabba, I did them, but could you check if the grammar is right? HORTON11: • 14:23, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Do you want come on chat? Wabba The I (talk) 14:08, December 19, 2012 (UTC) On now. HORTON11: • 14:16, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Please again! Wabba The I (talk) 14:58, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok, i'll come on now. HORTON11: • 15:03, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi long time no see. i was wondering if you knew any more major wikinations other than lovia. thanks Ethandabomb (talk) 01:40, December 21, 2012 (UTC) : They are in other languages, German and Dutch and other difficult ones. But you should be more ative here, we have lost of activity in football and sports. Granero (talk) 02:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :: ALso, can I take over and control a football team. I will do the history, players, everyting. Granero (talk) 03:54, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :: As far as I'm aware, the 1st League teams are already well developed, but some of the 2nd League teams don't yet have articles, so you might be able to work on one of them. 77topaz (talk) 09:46, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :::We don't have a large German wiki. We do have a large Swedish and Limburgish one. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:34, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::@ Granero yes, you can. And Topaz, a few of the 1st league teams just have basic articles and could use sprucing up to the Quality of FC Drenthe or St. Marks. ::::@Oos- we should, but then it gets hard to find enough users who can speak the language. HORTON11: • 14:28, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::There is a German wikination, Libertania I think, but it's small and inactive. 77topaz (talk) 09:08, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ????? Why are you not on chat today? It's weird since you normally are. Happy65 18:28, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I'll go on. HORTON11: • 18:47, December 21, 2012 (UTC) QUICK QUESTION!!! Um, quick question. I was wondering how to get a fake country, like Brunant, onto a geographic thing. Like the globe thingy, where the country is in red? THNX Ethandabomb (talk) 19:38, December 21, 2012 (UTC) You'll have to draw it onto a map and color it. HORTON11: • 19:46, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Brunant - Mäöres Could you set up an embassy in Mäöres? I'll translate the page. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:54, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I thought I already did. If not, I'll do it soon. HORTON11: • 15:42, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I vaguely remember it, but Happy said you didn't. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:45, December 27, 2012 (UTC) No, you really didn't :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:45, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat Go on chat :) Happy65 15:23, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Peter Wostor Candidacy Your presidency, Gert Henneman I am Peter Wostor, leader of the Green Party, excelent young experienced politician who is a senator for Brunant Parish. I am experienced in law and have been an important part of much of brunant's culture. I know lots about the justice, foreign affairs, general affairs, finance and sport in the amazing Kingdom of Brunant. I support you very much, Gert and hope you will support me and choose me as the new Prime Minister of Brunant. If you choose me as the New Prime Minister, I will work closely with you and make sure that your opinion is taken into consideration by me and every fellow politician in all houses of the Kingdom of Brunant. Your sincerely, Peter Wostor, 29th December 2012. Hi Horton. Why did Mr. Helms resign? Also, are you still interested in using my constitution? :3 —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:39, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I will be intrested in working with you on any project, I haven't seen your constitution yet though. Happy65 08:19, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I will vote on you, my friend! Wabba The I (talk) 09:51, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, Wabba! I am looking forward to working with you. Happy65 09:52, December 30, 2012 (UTC) You can count on my support as well! --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:29, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks very much. I'm glad I have all this support Happy65 10:33, December 30, 2012 (UTC) There is enough support for you, so I hereby appoint you Prime Minister. @Time- yes, we should have a large constitutional discussion with other users. HORTON11: • 15:08, December 30, 2012 (UTC) So why did Helms resign? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:05, December 31, 2012 (UTC) He wanted to commit more time to Lovia, but he's not too active there though. HORTON11: • 16:12, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, that is an OOC matter. There needs to be a good IC reason. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:49, January 1, 2013 (UTC) We'll have to make one up then. HORTON11: • 15:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat This is urgent, go to the brunanter chat. Happy65 16:48, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Sure. HORTON11: • 16:52, December 31, 2012 (UTC) cHATTY if you want. Happy65 15:55, January 3, 2013 (UTC) again chat. Happy65 16:25, January 4, 2013 (UTC) GUSC Does GUSC's name stand for Grijzestad University Sports Club, or Grijzestad University Soccer Club (with other Grijzestad University teams having different names)? 77topaz (talk) 01:34, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Sports Club, since the term" soccer" isn't used in Brunant. HORTON11: • 07:10, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Chat. Happy65 08:03, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm doing the Matchday 13 games like you said. I've updated the top goalscorers and league for the games. Thanks. Anyway, obviously I haven't done tommorow's games since Peter Wostor i'm afraid cannot predict the future so i'm only doing today's today. Happy65 11:01, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Great, and you did the table too? HORTON11: • 16:44, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Film Hey can you make a poster for my film? You make them really good.--George the Greek (talk) 20:09, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I'll try, but Echo was the master. Sadly I only have paint/ HORTON11: • 20:15, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh, ok. Never mind, I thought you were the specialist. Echo is inactive??--George the Greek (talk) 20:21, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm working on one right now. HORTON11: • 20:35, January 6, 2013 (UTC) It's very nice! Did you take from a film poster ro what??--George the Greek (talk) 22:09, January 6, 2013 (UTC) No, I used two pictures, of the bags on the car and the field and then put the writing. HORTON11: • 14:04, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ERAFA Hey Horton, can you make the logo of El-Reis Academy of Fine Arts?? Just don't put his head in the crest.--George the Greek (talk) 11:28, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'll do it later. HORTON11: • 12:31, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Chat of Lovia. Oos, me and villanova are there. Happy65 17:17, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Social Anarchy Party You like? :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:52, January 20, 2013 (UTC) It's quite detailed. Now I wonder how the average person would react if they were to hold a rally. Now do you think they'd have links with BL? HORTON11: • 14:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC) That communist terrorist group? Nah, there more the hippie anarchists :P They have joke-debates, there seriously unserious. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:57, January 21, 2013 (UTC) That's kinda how I imagined them. HORTON11: • 17:15, January 21, 2013 (UTC) WWII poster Don't you think the "X" in the propaganda poster is a little awkward?? I think they didn't use crosses for such posters back then.--George the Greek (talk) 21:57, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Are you sure, cause it's supposed to be part of the effect. HORTON11: • 13:41, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I think it could be better if you just put three or four photos, depicting resistance members. Without an "X".--George the Greek (talk) 13:57, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Could you do that then? I couldn't find many pictures or even the example of the poster I was looking for. HORTON11: • 14:02, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I found a different poster, calling the people to fight against communism. Should I upload it??--George the Greek (talk) 13:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure. HORTON11: • 14:06, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Possible vandalism User:Fcois is making strange, vandalism-like edits, replacing all instances of the name "Berganz" with "Berg". :P 77topaz (talk) 10:47, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I could see in your blog that there is a place name berganz (same as me, I'm a berganz, it is my name). is it possible to change the name ? I don't want to be associated with your blog. I'm a little scared when I see in http://carrington.wikia.com/wiki/Country_Wiki "april 13: Queen Lindsay gives birth to her first child, a boy.". My wive is named Lindsay too, and we will have a boy in april13 too! It is totaly scary ! Pleasy understand my request. Fcois (talk) 11:14, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh, also, this isn't a blog, it's a wiki. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:16, January 23, 2013 (UTC) : These are all coincidences, so there's nothing that needs to be changed. HORTON11: • 14:22, January 23, 2013 (UTC) OK I see your point of view. As you want, If you don't want respect othersFcois (talk) 14:34, January 23, 2013 (UTC) : The settlement Berganz has nothing to do with you, so you should not feel offended or disrespected. If you are, you're taking this too seriously (it's all fictional). HORTON11: • 14:40, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Info Hey Horton, can you give me your thoughts about the writer of "The Mortician" (literature movement, birth date etc), for my article??--George the Greek (talk) 22:49, January 27, 2013 (UTC) : He'd be a sort of modernist writer of the 60s and 70s, using themes like death and other darker subjects and he'd probably be born in the 1920s. HORTON11: • 14:23, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I've thought about creating a user-side-page to list the Second League goalscorers for each matchday for the teams that have squads (Grijzestad University S.C. especially, of course; Happy might want to do the FC Willemstad ones), to allow some sort of goalscorer table to be created. 77topaz (talk) 22:49, January 27, 2013 (UTC) : I guess so. So far Aurora FC is the only team without a squad. Sint-Anders has a couple of players and the rest have complete squads. Maybe if we can finish the remaining squads we could do it just like in the First League. HORTON11: • 14:23, January 28, 2013 (UTC) : Boguestown FC's squad is incomplete also. 77topaz (talk) 06:15, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :: You'll have to talk to Wabba about that, his team. So, it's only three teams to fix then. HORTON11: • 14:04, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :: FC Willemstad's about two players short of a normal starting squad at the moment. 77topaz (talk) 18:17, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: Happy's been slowly working on the squad. But we should get Wabba to finish the Boguestown squad. HORTON11: • 18:21, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: Wabba said he'll work on it in chat. 77topaz (talk) 18:30, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I propose that the civil war stuff is retconned, because it would interrupt many things (such as the leagues), mess up our cities, and decrease our likelihood of being able to hold the IWO Games. 77topaz (talk) 18:22, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm delaying the war until September 2013, due to the IWO Games. Everything has been sucsessfully moved to user pages. Happy65 18:29, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Line Please look here, my friend! Look to the Lewis Family on the last places. Wabba The I (talk) 19:00, January 29, 2013 (UTC) : But why would they be related to the Royal family? And who is James Lewis? HORTON11: • 19:16, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: My father. His mother is a sister of Princess Helena. Wabba The I (talk) 19:23, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :::: Princess Helena is an only child, so were parents, I believe. HORTON11: • 19:26, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::: We can change that: Elisabeth (that is here nam) moved when she was young to Lovia. There she created her own family. Wabba The I (talk) 19:33, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: You'd have to discuss that over in Lovia as well, cause then you'd be changing the Lovian Royal family. HORTON11: • 19:37, January 29, 2013 (UTC) http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Oos_Wes_Ilava#Ancestry - Direct descendant from Zledin :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:44, January 30, 2013 (UTC) : http://carrington.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_I#Ancestry So your father would be a first cousin of King Anthony, and you'd be a more distant nephew. HORTON11: • 14:31, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Woo! If three hundred people die, I'll be king of Brunant :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:35, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::If my line (who is still not discuss) will be alright. I will king of Brunant if around 60 people die. Look here for a Libertan line (there is currently no king or queen but if there was, this would be the line). Wabba The I (talk) 16:53, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::Mmm.. I smell incest here :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:06, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::True. In all royal families, lines and trones. There is everywhere in the royal world incest. Wabba The I (talk) 17:37, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Not just the royals, believe me. In them ole' small Limburgish towns with 500 inhabitants a century ago, it was common practise to marry your niece... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:43, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::At least the Brunanter royals have married into a lot of different families, including non-nobles, into Germans, Prussians, Russians, Danes and more recently Lovian and American. So incest is rather low. HORTON11: • 19:18, January 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::There would be a larger link between the Brunanter royals and the Libertan nobility (because they don't have royals). Wabba The I (talk) 19:35, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Do you want to include Libertan nobles with Brunanter royals? HORTON11: • 19:39, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Trasfers Can I still make transfers of players that have no team? Or get loan players? Granero (talk) 03:45, February 1, 2013 (UTC) You can get free agents at any time. And I guess you could do loans, for players not in the Brunanter leagues. But let me talk to Topaz first, I'd like to hear his opinion. HORTON11: • 13:37, February 1, 2013 (UTC) sorreh sorreh, my computer didn't work. come back on chat. Happy65 16:44, February 4, 2013 (UTC) chat I know I always say it is important, go on chat, but this REALLY is important. Happy65 16:01, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Do you think they should be held in Lovia or Brunant? 77topaz (talk) 18:55, February 6, 2013 (UTC) It might be more practical here, since the players would have weekend matches with their clubs (and Lovian teams don't play for a while). But then again, we could host some in Lovia too. HORTON11: • 19:21, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Should we use just the user-controlled teams or other teams as well? 77topaz (talk) 19:27, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Well both I guess, though we should just mostly use user teams. HORTON11: • 19:38, February 6, 2013 (UTC) What do you think the "name" for them should be? 77topaz (talk) 06:48, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Do you mean the team names? HORTON11: • 13:39, February 7, 2013 (UTC) please chatty chatty. Happy65 16:55, February 16, 2013 (UTC) please Please can you desing the kroner notes of Strasland http://strasland.wikia.com/wiki/Strask_krone. You make great money and i can't.MMunson (talk) 23:08, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm working on some so later today I might post them. HORTON11: • 14:06, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Surfing Are there some surfing locations? Wabba The I (talk) 16:45, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if there is in the mediterranean. HORTON11: • 16:51, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I think. France and Italy are well-know surfing countries. Wabba The I (talk) 16:55, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, well if you want you could add a surfing site. HORTON11: • 17:15, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Crabs Bay. Wabba The I (talk) 17:20, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Great, that could be a nice site. HORTON11: • 18:09, February 21, 2013 (UTC) chat please Where you been today? Happy65 17:04, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Good good Go on chat. Happy65 16:05, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Borderer Culture Why the change to Borderer culture regarding kinship ties and such? Matt (talk) 23:40, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Well family ties were basically the same thing. HORTON11: • 14:26, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Want me to use the wilma baker picture in the article or were you planning on putting it in there yourself? Ethandabomb (talk) 16:06, March 10, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter, I can do it. You should ask George to help you with the article; he's great at doing actors and actresses. HORTON11: • 16:08, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, you said you had started a bit on Wilma Baker, where can I find that??? Ethandabomb (talk) 18:35, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Nah, it wasn't much, just "Wilma baer was an actress born in 1937". HORTON11: • 18:38, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I made a map for the Berganz Ski Resort. It's accurate and I put some work into it. Waddya think? Should I put it on the page? Ethandabomb (talk) 22:35, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure. HORTON11: • 12:55, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Talk talk When you log in, check these talk pages out: http://carrington.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:The_Blessed_Shall_ball_II:Sin%27s_Revenge, http://carrington.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Banjin_Cal-Mariss, http://carrington.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Cal-Mariss_Household, http://carrington.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Bill_An, http://carrington.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Brianna_Tanzi --George the Greek (talk) 11:57, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, is there/do you have any information already developed for Victor Rounder, who coached the national team and Arabian FC in the 1970s? 77topaz (talk) 06:15, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm asking because I was thinking of giving him a page (I have some ideas) and I want to know whether any information exists already, you see? 77topaz (talk) 06:17, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I have none at all, so feel free to create him. HORTON11: • 13:30, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Money Hey, I just took a look at the Thaler and money page, how or who made those designs for the bills? Ethandabomb (talk) 21:56, March 15, 2013 (UTC) That was me. Many are based on other notes but they've been all modified and changed by me. HORTON11: • 21:59, March 15, 2013 (UTC) What was the link to your round-robin generator? I'm asking because of the First Division in Lovia. 77topaz (talk) 02:45, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Just search for round robin generator on google, and it's the first one, I believe. HORTON11: • 14:10, March 16, 2013 (UTC) "Geoff Willard" is listed as a defender for both Brunant Leuwens and Helmond Raiders, is this an error? 77topaz (talk) 05:32, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it must be. HORTON11: • 14:10, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Sir Come on chat please. Happy65 13:54, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Join da chat Please. Happy65 13:46, April 12, 2013 (UTC) k. HORTON11: • 13:48, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Horton, I scheduled a presidential election in 2012 where Henneman was running again for a third term despite his affair. Which party did you want to win that election? I was thinking CDU, but if you would prefer Henneman to win again, I'll do that. Also, this is with the new four-year term system. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:12, April 14, 2013 (UTC) If we're going to constitutional reform I believe we should do it through congress, in the realtime. HORTON11: • 17:15, April 14, 2013 (UTC) It's meant to be retroactive, from 1884. The Congress elected in 1882 would have their priority be passing the new Constitution to ensure the stuff the old King did wouldn't happen again. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:32, April 14, 2013 (UTC) : Something this big should be discussed with the community beforehand, not just with me. I would personally prefer a non-retroactive change, given that there would be so much to change/remove/add. HORTON11: • 17:37, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, the election pages are just stubs with a table. We would just delete them and make them later when they won't be stubs. Other than that, there shouldn't be too much and I can take care of it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:53, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Chat maybe? :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:53, April 14, 2013 (UTC) : The elections pages are the least, they should (mostly) be removed regardless. I was thinking about all the presidents, politicians and other events relating to the six-year terms, etc. I think it might be better to do something in a Pub subsection, to keep record. HORTON11: • 17:56, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Picture making Hey Horton, can you add the words "Cactus Pictures" around this picture??--George the Greek (talk) 11:53, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I can try, but the system I know isn't that good. HORTON11: • 13:24, April 26, 2013 (UTC) BALB Hey Horton, what about the name of BALB?? Should I change it to BBA or BBL??--George the Greek (talk) 15:14, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I like BBL. HORTON11: • 18:14, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry i haven't done anything or edited anything lately, it just seemed like i was making stuff worse and i didn't want to upset anybody so i won't do more pages if you guys dont want me to Ethandabomb (talk) 01:01, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ethan, don't be silly. Of course we need your help, but you should try to make better articles by cheking the existing good ones or some Wikipedia articles.--George the Greek (talk) 09:35, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, we could use your help around here, so don't stop. HORTON11: • 14:31, May 16, 2013 (UTC) You can start the 2013 edition on an apart page? Wabba The I (talk) 16:11, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Football, or basketball? HORTON11: • 17:46, May 16, 2013 (UTC) If I am talking against Ethandabomb? Basketball!!! Wabba The I (talk) 18:43, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok. HORTON11: • 18:58, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Could you create a Malta template for the 2013-14 First League page, or do you want me to do so? 77topaz (talk) 20:13, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Could you do it? HORTON11: • 20:16, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I'll try. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:17, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, it appears to be working. 77topaz (talk) 20:25, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Would it be too cliche is there was a nuclear reactor meltdown or diaster or something? Ethandabomb (talk) 20:52, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I don't think Brunant even has nuclear reactors. :P 77topaz (talk) 03:40, May 17, 2013 (UTC) We should keep disasters to a scale similar to wha has happened o the Mediterranean, like maybe a cruise-ship incident or something like that. HORTON11: • 11:21, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Like the Costa Concordia? Wabba The I (talk) 14:38, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, like things on that scale. HORTON11: • 14:45, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Or MS Sea Diamond.--George the Greek (talk) 16:04, May 17, 2013 (UTC) At that moment I was too young to understand "the world". Wabba The I (talk) 16:08, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I've thought up some of the history of Victor Rounder. He was born in 1943 in Brunant. In the late 1960's and the early 1970's, he became a star player, becoming both the captain of FC Kings and the national team. Then, in 1973, a Koningstad Derby match triggered a riot when the FC Kings bus was leaving, causing the bus to get attacked and eventually crash. During the crash, maybe one or two minor players or officials were killed. Rounder survived, but lost the use of his legs, thus preventing him from playing football. At the age of 30, he was then awarded the position of manager of the national team as a sort of conciliation, considering his expertise. What do you think? 77topaz (talk) 01:12, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Sure, that's a nice story. HORTON11: • 06:05, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Very interesting story, but: *maybe we could make him a footballer with extravagant lifestyle (gambling, women etc), something like George Best, but without drugs or alcohol *we could avoid the deaths and instead have only injuries *he was also the coach of Arabian FC for one season (1978-1979). They did well (at the second division), but Rounder had a quarrel with the president and left. --George the Greek (talk) 09:12, May 25, 2013 (UTC) 2013-14 First League schedule Using the Teamopolis round-robin generator, I've created a schedule for the 2013-14 First League. What do you think? 77topaz (talk) 23:10, May 25, 2013 (UTC) It looks great. Let's use that one then. HORTON11: • 12:49, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Should I do the same thing for a bball schedule? Ethandabomb (talk) 21:42, May 27, 2013 (UTC) : Sure, if you want to have an active season. HORTON11: • 05:46, May 28, 2013 (UTC) is there any way to create new templates? Ethandabomb (talk) 01:07, May 28, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, you just add a page called Template:whatever (fill in the blank) and that's a template. HORTON11: • 05:46, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi horton, I don't know why I'm getting this problem, but when I type in the url of the image, a little 1 with a link appears and takes me to the image. I tried to get it to show the whole thing, and it's still showing the link on the brunantstad eagles page. Tips, suggestion? Thanks Ethandabomb (talk) 22:10, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Parquet Palace Hi I was wondering if i could get the Cardinals Parquet Palace considered as a National Monument. Also, the Palace needs a map of the museum and i'm not very good with that kind of thing. Thanks!Ethandabomb (talk) 00:58, May 31, 2013 (UTC) : I'll see what I can do about the map. And talk to MMunson about monuments; he's in charge, I believe. HORTON11: • 18:53, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Horton, is there going to be a Brunant Supercup this year? 77topaz (talk) 07:17, June 2, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, I was thinking sometime in early August, kinda like a season opener. HORTON11: • 18:51, June 9, 2013 (UTC) When exactly are we going to hold the IWO Games? 77topaz (talk) 20:26, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Palm Island Hi Horton. I'm creating my own micronation wiki and was wondering that when it got started that you could help out. Thanks! Ethandabomb (talk) 22:27, June 13, 2013 (UTC) : My advice: don't do it. Most newer wikinations like Strasland, Tagog and even established ones like Harvian Islands end up inactive, so my suggestion is just to use that time to work on active and established ones. HORTON11: • 15:15, June 14, 2013 (UTC) : I've already started it and have a fe editors that will be helping out. Ethandabomb (talk) 18:45, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :: If you stay dedicated despite all problems it should turn out ok. Btw do you have a link? I'd like to check it out. HORTON11: • 19:20, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes, here it is. wikipalm.wikia.com/wiki/Wikipalm_Wiki. It is the early stages so don't expect much. I could really use some help. Ethandabomb (talk) 01:59, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: it looks nice. I would change the name of the founder to a more Spanish name, as well as the independence dae in line with the resst of Spanish America. HORTON11: • 07:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: ::: All right sounds good! If you want to you can make any edits feel free beacause I could really use some help. Thanks! Ethandabomb (talk) 13:32, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::: Sure. Once you have a more concrete idea of how you want it I might pop in and help. HORTON11: • 14:37, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Horton, there is one thing on my wiki that I could use some help on. I need help on the money, the Isla Pieza. I saw the notes you made for this and other wikis and I just thought i should mention it. Thanks. Ethandabomb (talk) 19:58, June 18, 2013 (UTC) : Let me see. I've pretty much exhausted all my banknote ideas, so I'll see if I can come up with something. HORTON11: • 20:12, June 18, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, just message me if you come up with something Ethandabomb (talk) 20:28, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Horton, just curious, what program do you use to make your money? Thanks! Ethandabomb (talk) 13:04, June 20, 2013 (UTC) : MS paint. Photoshop would be better but don't have it. And I can work miracles with paint, but it takes a ton of time and patience. HORTON11: • 17:09, June 20, 2013 (UTC)